Pony Ball
by Ultimaweapon764
Summary: Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Gohan are teleported to Equestria thanks to the malfunction of Bulma's Dimmensional Transmitter! Will they ever find a way home? Or are they doomed to Equestria forever? And what's all this talk about Nightmares and Chaos? Rated T for Vegeta's mouth.


**A/N: This is my first Dragon Ball Z fic! Wish me luck! **

* * *

Bulma wiped all of the sweat off of her brow, and took a step back to marvel at her work.

"Finally, after all this time! My Dimensional Transmitter is complete!" She yelled. The transmitter in question was a large chamber with many pipes portruding out of it. There was a glass door to go inside, and inside were many, many buttons. Even Bulma herself forgot what some of them did.

"What are you babbling about, woman!?" She heard the familliar voice of her husband, the Saiyan Prince Vegeta. He had decided to come downstairs to see if Bulma was in the mood to fix the gravity chamber that he trained in countless times. He recently broke the side of it firing off a Final Flash at one robot that was designed to fight like their latest enemy, Cell. He had been disgraced in battle by him, and he wouldn't stand for it. He had to get his revenge somehow. And if fighting a robot copy of him wasn't good enough, he didn't know what was. He was proud to say that he could probably match Kakarot now. He came down the stairs to the lab and stood a few feet from Bulma.

"Oh, Vegeta! Just in time! Go get Trunks, Gohan, and Goku! I want to test something!" Bulma said.

"You're going to use me, our son, Kakarot's spawn, and the fool himself as lab rats!?" Vegeta growled.

"Well, yes." Bulma stated.

"_You're impossible woman!_" He yelled.

"If you don't get them, then there'll be no Gravity Chamber for _month_." Bulma said.

"_A month!?" _Vegeta yells. "Fine! I'll get Kakarot and the others for you..." Vegeta left, and it took him only a few seconds to get Goku and the others to the lab.

"Good! You're all here!" Bulma said, joyfully. Vegeta decided to speak everyone's mind.

"What's this about, Bulma?" He asked.

"I found a way to cross into another dimension! And I want you guys to test it! I mean, you can just get back with Goku's Instant Transmission, right?" Bulma explained.

"Well, it's not that simple, Bulma. I can only transport to an area in the _same_ dimension, not to different ones." Goku said. As soon as he saw Bulma start to frown, he acted quickly. "But that doesn't mean we won't test it for you! There's no immediate danger, and since Vegeta is good with machines himself, he can just build another one. All you have to do is give us the blueprints and we'll build it right back up and come home!"

"That's a great idea!" Gohan smiled at his father.

"Let's just get this over with!" Vegeta yelled. "I have to go train..." He walked into the transporter, and was followed by the three other Saiyans. Bulma handed her son from the future the blueprints.

"Okay, I'm starting it now!" Bulma said, pressing a few buttons outside. There was a loud whir, and Goku and the others felt strange. Well, Goku was used to it. It felt exactly like Instant Transmission.

"Is this what your Instant Transmission feels like, Goku?" Trunks asked. Goku responded with a nod.

"It feels like I'm being stretched!" Gohan exclaimed. After a while, their world started to turn black.

* * *

When Goku arrived at this new dimension, he took some time to gather in his surroundings. He was in a field of knee-high grass. In the distance, he could see a town. It was a simple town. It didn't look like the bustling streets of West City. It was more like his house, but with more houses surrounding it. He could also spot a giant tree in the distance that had a balcony.

"Why don't I go into town and see what's up?" Goku said to himself. He started to walk towards the little town when he instantly fell over. He heard a small 'meep' and looked behind him. He saw nothing there, but when he looked underneath him, he saw a little yellow pegasus. It didn't look like a full grown horse, though. Wasn't that what Chi-Chi had called them? Horses? He could faintly remember her saying something about what little horses are called, but he just couldn't remember all the way.

"Hey, are you alright, little guy?" He asked, kneeling down. Yet again, he heard a 'meep' and clopping of hooves.

"Wait! Don't run away!" Goku held his hand out towards the pegasus. But it was too late, the pegasus ignored him and kept on running away from him. "It must be shy..." Goku thought. He then continued his trudge towards the town, being careful to not trip over any of the animals that might be scattered around the field.

* * *

"Uh... Dad?" Gohan asked, looking around. He had found himself ontop of a roof. He looked around and had came to the conclusion that he was in a town of some sort.

"Oh, great... I don't think this'll end well." Gohan said, before jumping off of the building and walking around town. "Maybe if I power up, Dad can sense my energy and he'll come find me!" Gohan quickly turned into a Super Saiyan, hoping that Goku would come running at any second. He waited in the center of town for a while, but nothing had happened, Goku hadn't came for him. He powered down and drooped his shoulders.

"Darn... I guess no one's here except for me..." Gohan said. "G-Gohan?" He heard someone ask. He turned around to see his friend, Trunks.

"Trunks! You're here too!" Gohan smiled the famous Son grin. "I was beginning to think that no one was here except for me!"

"We have to find our fathers, Gohan. Do you have any idea where'd they be?" Trunks asked. "I can't sense their energy anywhere, so they must have suppressed it..."

"Great... Well, I guess Dad would've found the nearest food store, knowing him." Gohan and Trunks laughed.

* * *

Vegeta had found himself in a field of flowers, much to his dismay.

"Oh, just wonderful..." Vegeta muttered to himself. "I think I can feel Kakarot's energy..." He looked to the left, and sure enough, Goku was approaching him.

"Hey Vegeta! Funny how we ran into eachother like this! I was expecting to find Gohan!" Goku waved.

"Just who I needed to see... Kakarot..." Vegeta grumbled.

"What did you say?" Goku asked.

"Nothing, Kakarot, nothing." Vegeta said quickly. He wasn't willing to get into a fight now. Right now they had to work together and get their sons, so that they could get out of here!

"OH MY GOD WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS!?" Goku and Vegeta's heads turned towards where they heard that. They both saw six horses. One purple, one white, one orange, one pink, one yellow, and one blue.

"Horses?" Goku asked.

"No..." Vegeta's eyes went wide. He leaned in close to Goku. "This is that stupid fucking show that Bulma makes me and Trunks sit through. Kakarot, leave. Immediately. I'm going to flip my shit in about 30 seconds." Goku nodded, scared. He knew what Vegeta could do when he got angry. Goku flew up into the sky, while Vegeta began to shake uncontrollably.

"**_GRRRRR... GRAAAAAAH..."_ **Vegeta turned into his Super Saiyan form. "_**RAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_** RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** He made a massive crater in the ground while screaming, and he let out an explosive wave. A nearby mountain exploded into pieces. The horses were thrown back into the nearby town. The same town that Gohan and Trunks were in.

"_**JUST WAIT UNTILL I GET MY HANDS ON THAT HARPY! I WILL MAKE SURE THAT NO MORE OF THESE THINGS WILL HAPPEN! I AM THE PRINCE OF SAIYANS, NOT SOME**_** EXPERIMENT!**" Vegeta yelled.

"Okay Vegeta! Calm down! You'll destroy this whole planet if you keep on releasing energy like that!" Goku yelled, flying down to Vegeta and trying to calm him down.

* * *

Back in the town, Gohan and Trunks stopped their walking.

"Trunks, you you hear that?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan, I _feel_ that." Trunks responded, his eyes widening.

"Let's go! That's probably Vegeta or Dad!" Gohan blasted off towards where he heard the yelling, and where Trunks felt the energy. Trunks followed close behind.

When they got to where they heard the scream, they found a _very _angry Super Saiyan Vegeta, and a very scared Goku.

"Dad!" Both Trunks and Gohan called out.

"Gohan!" Goku ran up and picked up Gohan, hugging him.

"Son!" Vegeta yelled, powering down. After a few minutes of explaining what happened to eachother, Goku gasped.

"Wait... How are we going to get back if there's no metal here!?" He questioned.

"Oh no." Vegeta said.

"Don't tell Mom I said this, Dad, but... WE'RE FREAKIN' SCREWED!" Gohan yelled.

"What are we going to do!?" Trunks yelled.

"I know what you're going to do..." They turned to see the same group of horses that Goku and Vegeta encountered. They were wearing necklaces of some sort. The purple one was speaking. "You're going to come with me to see the Princess. Or else."

"Is that a challenge!?" Vegeta yelled, rushing towards the unicorn. Goku held out his hand and grabbed Vegeta.

"Wait Vegeta! Let's just comply with them so we don't hurt anyone. You did enough damage today..." Goku said, thinking about the mountain that exploded earlier and the crater that he was standing in. Vegeta stepped back.

"Fine. We'll have it your way, Kakarot." Vegeta said, defeatedly. Goku looked at the purple pony.

"We'll follow you. Lead us to your Princess, please." He said. The blue pegasus flew up to Goku.

"What makes you think we trust you!?" She yelled.

"Rainbow Dash, calm down... They obviously mean well..." The orange pony said.

"But Applejack-!" Rainbow Dash argued.

"No buts!" The purple unicorn said. "We're going to take them to the Princess! Plus, you saw that short guy! He'd pulverize us all if we fought him!" Vegeta smirked at this, but then realized the 'short' remark.

"Hey!" He yelled. "I am the Prince of Saiyans! Treat me with respect!"

"Vegeta, you're only the Prince of TWO!" Gohan yelled. "Now come on! Let's go!" He walked towards the ponies. Goku and the others followed.

'_This is going to be the longest day I've ever had...' _Vegeta thought to himself.


End file.
